Jazz Gigan
Jazz Gigan (ジャズ ガイガン, Jazu Gaigan) is an alien cyborg kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Jazz Gigan is a dumb and violent monster. He's obsessed with violence and loves destruction, but at the same time is somewhat of a coward, willing to abandon others for his own survival. He's also pretty unlucky. History Debut: Welcome to Heck Jazz Gigan first appeared when he rose up from the sand where he was hiding, waiting to ambush somebody. He popped second after his comrade Blues Megalon rose up first. After questioning TripGoji, he then turned his attention to Garbage Monster, whom he and Blues Megalon got into an argument with. While they were arguing, TripGoji then slipped away, left a sarcastic letter for the space monsters and flew off. It didn't take long for Jazz Gigan, Blues Megalon or Garbage Monster to find out that they had been tricked though. Enraged, he and Blues Megalon flew off to go hunt down TripGoji, while Garbage Monster walked on foot to go get him. Jazz Gigan was the first to catch up with TripGoji, toppling down on him and slashing at him a few times with his twin hook-blades. TripGoji had a few tricks up his sleeve though and he threw his pet ghost cat at Jazz Gigan; temporarily defeating Jazz Gigan. Jazz Gigan got back up right when Garbage Monster was beating up TripGoji and was about to join in the pummeling with him, but he along with Blues Megalon and Garbage Monster then saw a horde of angry Narutons coming up ahead and decided to retreat to escape their wrath. Jazz Gigan was the first to take off and flew far away fast. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1 Jazz Gigan (along with Blues Megalon) eventually met back up with Garbage Monster and traveled with him to the "Graveyard", as they were told to go there by a certain figure known as Guard Master. As Jazz Gigan, Blues Megalon and Garbage Monster made their way to the Graveyard, there they ran into Kunin, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar. The two groups then fought each other, with Jazz Gigan fighting off TripGoji. TripGoji summoned a glass of wine and through it at Jazz Gigan, which hit him. Jazz Gigan was hurt much by the attack though and he then fired his Ball and Chain attack against TripGoji, hitting TripGoji and sending him against the ground. TripGoji then fired a Giant Wall of Text at Jazz Gigan, covering Jazz Gigan in, well, a giant wall of text. As Guard Master pointed out that Kunin's group and Garbage Monster's group both had to stop fighting and work together to accomplish their same goal, everybody stopped fighting; however Jazz Gigan continued to flail around, trying to get the giant wall of text off of him...even though there was no longer any text on him. As the Naruton horde came out, Jazz Gigan joined in the attack against them. He then flew up in the air and joined his comrade Blues Megalon and the Godzillan TripGoji in bombarding them with their aerial attacks. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 2 Things got worse as the Living Sunerian Statue rose up from the ground and began to attack everyone on the battlefield. When it came to suggestions on how to defeat it, Jazz Gigan suggested that they should attack the statue by hitting it with a brick, but his idea was quickly scrapped. In the end, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon decided to bombard the giant staute as much as they could would work. After the end of the battle, Majin Tuol's reawakening and the destruction of the Living Sunerian Statue, both Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon realized that Garbage Monster wasn't back yet. With that, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon flew up in the air and began to search for him. Showdown! The Armored Monster vs. The Trash Warrior Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon continued on their journey to find Garbage Monster, a search that had went on for a week now, but they still weren't going to give up. After Blues Megalon suggested that they could both use a break and should get themselves a drink, Jazz Gigan eagerly agreed and flew down with him. As Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon were on break, there they met up with Pea-san. After some conversation with Pea-san however, they were then ambushed by a group of Narutons. Jazz Gigan (as well as Blues Megalon) easily made quick work of them and got rid of them....or so they thought. As it turned out, an army of Narutons soon made their way there, led by the King Naruton, to punish them. The King Naruton then decided to punish both Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon by summoning the dreaded Denomon. Denomon beat up Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon with relative ease, kicking them around, bashing them with his club and setting them on fire with his flames. As Pea-san tried to escape the ordeal, Denomon slammed his club against Pea-san, sending Pea-san flying away from the battlefield and knocking him out unconscious. Denomon then went back to beating Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, laughing hysterically. The Narutons cheered on Denomon, chanting him to finish the two monsters off. Denomon then raised up his club, preparing to strike down the downed kaiju, but something then blasted Denomon with dirt. The Naruton crowd went silent. Denomon looked around to faced who shot him. Denomon was then hit by two more blasts if dirt, angering him. Denomon then turned around and then found his opponent: Garbage Monster. Denomon then went in and fought against Garbage Monster instead. Denomon and Garbage Monster's duel began. Jazz Gigan cheered on for Garbage Monster during the fight. After Denomon was defeated, the Narutons retreated and Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon were freed. Jazz Gigan along with Blues Megalon then went back to Garbage Monster and took off. Midnight Mayhem IV As the three space monsters settled down once more, soon Jazz Gigan wandered around and began to explore the area some more. A rock then hit Jazz Gigan in the head, causing him to stumble backwards. As Jazz Gigan regained consciousness, he spotted a statue that said that if he smashed it with his head, he'd get free candy. Jazz Gigan then did so, breaking the statue. Out from the statue came out Ultraman Caelum, who had been trapped in the statue for quite some time. Jazz Gigan looked around and then found the candy, and ate them off the floor, commenting that it wouldn't have been any better if he ate them with his hands either. After finishing up eating the candy, Jazz Gigan then found a strange arm laying around nearby. Jazz Gigan then picked up the arm to show it to Garbage Monster and Blues Megalon. What he did not expect though is that he was being followed. As Jazz Gigan returned back to them, they were suddenly ambushed by three mutant monsters known as Moaigan, Rarigonika and Rudongo. The three mutant monsters then attacked. Jazz Gigan defended himself using the arm as club against Rudongo, but Rudongo put up a feisty fight against Jazz Gigan. Ultraman Caelum then came in and helped Jazz Gigan by beating and chasing Rudongo away, saving Jazz Gigan. Jazz Gigan briefly participated in the fight against Moaigan, but it was short, as he then had to duck from Moaigan's machine gun bullets flying everywhere. After Moaigan's defeat, Jazz Gigan returned Armor Jack's left arm back to him and carried on. To Heck with Wangmagwi Cut to sometime later, Garbage Monster along with Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan and Armor Jack where now on the run, trying to find way out of Heck, but much to their displeasure, there was no sure way out. Garbage Monster had assigned Armor Jack to be his navigator, but he sadly turned out to be not so good at it. After some more running around, then from out of the skies came a falling object that landed down on them. It was; Wangmagwi! Garbage Monster was suspicious of him though. Jazz Gigan simply went along with what Garbage Monster was doing. However, as it turned out Wangmagwi was not a spy. Unfortunately Gold Satan then appeared, as did Rudongo and Rarigonika. Rudongo got to fight against Wangmagwi, punching at him with one of his hooks, but then Jazz Gigan came in to combat Rudongo once again. Rudongo and Jazz Gigan clashed at each other; firing their beams at one another. They then both decided to take their fight into the air, and flew up firing their weapons against each other. After some more aerial combat, Rudongo soon managed to shoot down Jazz Gigan from the sky, causing Jazz Gigan to fall down the ground. As Rudongo approached the seemingly downed Jazz Gigan though; Jazz Gigan retaliated back at Rudongo by firing his Ball and Chain at him, sending Rudongo flying back. After that, Rudongo then flew up and retreated once again. Jazz Gigan did his victory dance and soon took off with the rest of the Garbage Gang. Oh Clique! The Reptil Rises Later on, Garbage Monster met a monster named Reptil. Garbage Monster was willing to help Reptil, but then unfortunately the Clique Monsters then arrived. Garbage Monster ordered Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon to attack the Clique Monsters. Clique Natsunomeryu then fired his blue flame stream at Garbage Monster, causing Garbage Monster to stagger back. Garbage Monster then blasted his Debris Stream at Clique Natsunomeryu; causing Clique Natsunomeryu then staggered back and swung his tail against Garbage Monster, slamming him down to the ground. Luckily, Reptil then arrived! Garbage Monster met up with Reptil and the two grouped to fight against Clique Natsunomeryu. Soon, Jazz Gigan was able to overcome his opponent and the Garbage Gang were able to take down EX Clique Natsunomeryu. Heck's Last Battle! Sometime after the battle with the Clique Monsters; a crowbar was then thrown at Garbage Monster to wake him up from his deep slumber. Garbage Monster looked around to see who threw that at him; only for a Clone Dranek Priest to show up and tackle him. As the Clone Dranek leaped on his back and began biting on him. A bunch of other Clone Dranek Peons then showed up as well and started fighting all of Garbage Monster's group. Armor Jack, Jazz Gigan, Blues Megalon and Wangmagwi fought against the attacking horde, with Garbage Monster leading the fight against the Clone Draneks. As the Clone Dranek Peons formed a tower, Garbage Monster then fired a powerful blast of his Debris Stream at the Clone Dranek Tower, followed up by Jazz Gigan firing his eye laser and Blues Megalon firing his lightning horn at the tower; causing the Clone Dranek Peon Tower to stagger back. A Clone Dranek Priest spit out an acidic slimeball at Garbage Monster; to which Garbage Monster jumped up high to avoid; the slimeball leaving a trail of glowing, acidic, slime. Luckily for Garbage Monster and the gang however, an old friend of there's came in to help them fight against the tower; Angle. Garbage Monster landed back down and greeted Angle. Angle then asked Garbage Monster as to how they were going to get out Heck; which Garbage Monster himself didn't really know as to how either. A loud thud could then be heard coming out from underground; revealing a mecha who came to aid them. It was known as "Tank Reptil" and it was revealed to have been left behind there to aid Garbage Monster and his crew to help them escape Heck. Jazz Gigan then found something and called Garbage Monster over to see what it was. Garbage Monster went over to Jazz Gigan, at first annoyed but then was in awe at what he saw. It appeared to be a futuristic high-tech base. Garbage Monster and his gang then slid down to investigate it. Garbage Monster ordered Blues Megalon to do some investigation, in case it were a trap. After 5 minutes of inspection; Blues Megalon returned to Garbage Monster, telling him that the base was safe. Garbage Monster was in joy; they could finally return to Earth now! Unfortunately, their celebration was halted when a group of seven angry Narutons arrived; which annoyed Garbage Monster, but he knew that they could take them down at least. Garbage Monster and his gang then charged at the Narutons; with the Narutons charging back....only then from out of nowhere, came Denomon! Denomon was back! Denomon then swung his spiky club against the Narutons, brutally killing four of the seven Narutons. After at least three Narutons escaped, Denomon then turned to Garbage Monster's group and began to attack them instead. As Denomon charged, a bunch of annoying Clone Draneks suddenly appeared. Garbage Monster ran in to fight Denomon, slashing his wrist blades against him. Denomon then grabbed Garbage Monster by the head and then hurled him against the ground, following it up by wielding up his spiky club, bashing it against the ground, creating a minor shockwave against Garbage Monster; Garbage Monster was sent flying back. Garbage Monster got back up and charged at Denomon; Garbage Monster and Denomon got into a duel between their wrist blades and spiky club. Garbage Monster then blasted his Debris Stream at Denomon; which caught Denomon off guard and to stagger back from the stream. The fight between Denomon and the rest of Garbage Monster's group continued, it being a deadly battle; Garbage Monster slashed his wrist blades at Denomon's back. Garbage Monster and Tank Reptil then ganged up on Denomon, punching and kicking against him until Denomon then punched both of them off him with full force. As the fight with Denomon continued, Garbage Monster then ordered everyone else (Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan, Wangmagwi, Angle, Armor Jack) to leave so that they could escape from Heck and he told them that he, Tank Reptil and Ultraman Caelum would take care of Denomon. Everyone on Garbage Monster's group nodded in agreement and then headed off to the spaceship to escape. The Return of Jazz Gigan & Blues Megalon Jazz Gigan reappeared at where CenturyYongary and 15Goji were fighting at. Garbage Monster was thrilled to see the two again, but then they ran into some trouble with Alien Valky. Jazz Gigan mainly fought off CenturyYongary, firing out his eye lasers and bashing his ball and chain attack against him. 15Goji then went berserk however and attacked Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan. Not wanting to deal with this any longer, Garbage Monster ordered a retreat and flew off with his reunited comrades. Kill! Kill! Kill! Jazz Gigan made a brief appearance in the RP where he, Garbage Monster and Blues Megalon then stopped at Wyoming, only then to meet Gfantis's group. They were going to attack them, only for TripGoji to tell them that they were hunting Nazis. Garbage Monster then scrapped it and allowed them to pass, as he hated the Nazis. Unfortunately, then TKT Rhedosaurus came. Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan then flew over and bombarded their attacks against him, to which TKT Rhedosaurus then jumped up and tried to take them down, only then to get tired of the chase and simply to shoot them down with his Rhedo Flame attack, causing them to fall and crash down to the ground. Soon after TKT Rhedosaurus was defeated, Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan and Garbage Monster flew off. Death Penguin Later on, Jazz Gigan briefly appeared in the RP where he flew into the Artic with his friends Blues Megalon and Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster bumped into the frozen statue Algona and marveled at it, only then for Death Penguin to arrive. Soon Death Penguin thawed out Algona, pushing Garbage Monster out of the way. Garbage Monster then decided to chase after both Algona and Death Penguin to stop them, as he wanted to fix the mess they started, to which Blues Megalon was very enthusiastic about. However, by the time he and Jazz Gigan and Garbage Monster got there, the two monsters had already been dealt with/beaten by FlamingoMask and Showa Gamera, sending Garbage Monster into rage. The Dreaded God Kaiju, Durakaidon!! Jazz Gigan made a cameo in the RP where he and Blues Megalon seemed to be scared off of the Durakaidon ordeal; to which Garbage Monster told them that there was nothing to be worried about. Another Miracle of the Third Planet Garbage Monster managed to find IF floating in space and liked the music it was playing, feeling that it would be perfect to use to try to impress Robot Daughter. With the help of Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan and Other Garbage Monster, the four space monsters were able to obtain IF and then brought him down to Earth. When Raiga was fighting against IF, Garbage Monster sent in his forces and himself to take care of her. After some more fighting and Raiga demanding to know what they were doing, Garbage Monster told Raiga about his plan to carry out his chorus to the world (referring to IF) to impress Robot Daughter, to which Raiga thought was the worst way to impress a chick. Garbage Monster didn't care however and ordered Jazz Gigan, Blues Megalon and Other Garbage Monster to defeat Raiga as he rode IF to carry on his mission. Garbage Monster and IF then took off, flying off to California. Jazz Gigan fought off Raiga for a while, but was easily defeated. Explosive Graffiti Jazz Gigan made a cameo in the RP hiding at the dump with Blues Megalon, greeting Garbage Monster when he woke up. Abilities & Weapons * Hooked Appendages: '''Jazz Gigan has a pair of large metal scythe-hands that he can use to batter and slash at his foes. * '''Flight: Jazz Gigan can fly at Mach 6. * Buzzsaw Chest: Jazz Gigan has a buzzsaw built into his abdominal area made of an unknown alien alloy; granting it considerable durability and sharpness. * Eye Laser: '''Jazz Gigan can shoot out a crimson laser from his eye. * '''Flamethrower: '''Jazz Gigan can spew flames from his mouth. * '''Ball and Chain: Jazz Gigan's most unique ability; Jazz Gigan shoot out a "ball and chain" type weapon from his right arm and can use it to fire at his opponents. Quotes Trivia * His original name was "Neo Gigan" from the Kodansya Manga, but his name was changed to "Jazz Gigan" to avoid confusion with another Neo Gigan. * Much likes his comrade Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan's first part of his name comes from the music genre of the same name. * He was named after one of Gallibon's old pet cats named Jazz. * His "ball and chain" ability is an homage to the Showa Gigan's scrapped ability from the also scrapped Showa film "The Return of King Ghidorah (1972)". * In an interesting diversion; it's Jazz Gigan whose the dumber one of the duo and Blues Megalon whose the smarter one. Though this isn't really saying much still. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Category:Flying Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Gigan Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)